The future
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Amy and the doctor love each other. However they have not told each other yet. What happens when their future selves need their help and Amy is lead into danger. Will the doctor be able to tell her how he feels before its too late...AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own doctor who or any of its characters but I can dream.

This is going to be a story on how Amy and the doctor get together (AU). It will only be a few chapters long up if you want me to continue it I need reviews please so I know people are reading it lol

Enjoy!

The future.

The doctor and Amy had just arrived back to the Tardis after yet another near death experience. This time with the slitheen. The doctor started up the tardis thinking about the event that led up till now. The slitheen had kidnapped Amy all because of him. He couldn't believe he put her life danger again. He had to stop or he was going to lose her like he did with everyone else he has very cared about. The doctor did finally find her after pretty much begging for her safe return. Amy had been breathing but there where scratch marks all over her and she was bleeding heavily. The doctor did everything he could to patch her up but had made sure they were safely in the tardis first. Something happened to him when he saw his Amy just lying there. He felt something he fought had died a long time ago. Love. The doctor had always felt something more for Amy then just friendship but this was different. He wanted to just reach out right now and hold her in his arms and her kiss and promise her she was safe. In fact he nearly had done back on that barren planet outside the tardis walls – curse his young hormone ridden body. However the wise man inside stopped him knowing it could never work between them because for one: he was a 907 year old time and she was a 22 year old human and two: it was almost impossible to think Amy felt the same way he did. He silently sighed and went back to the controls.

Amy stumbled slightly walking into the tardis but steadied herself before the doctor could notice and rush to support her. Every time the doctor touched her or even hugged her, Amy pond felt like crying nowadays. She knew it was silly to even think of the doctor in any other way than just a friend but the truth was she loved him. There was no point trying to ignore that fact. When she heard his voice calling out to her early she knew it. She had falling in love with him. The worst part was she couldn't even tell him. Even amy pond knew it was better to travel alongside the doctor as friend then nothing at all. Amy was brought out of her ponderings but the doctors mumbling.

"Doctor something wrong?"

"Ummm…I don't know yet Amy, the tardis has picked up some very usual readings…hold on a sec….what?"

The doctor fell silent, staring at the tardis screen intently. Amy didn't know whether to interrupt him or not but she was getting annoyed.

"Doctor?" she said hesitantly

"Someone has attached themselves onto the tardis…That's impossible…."

Before the doctor could even finish his sentence a warm yellow glow materialized inside the tardis blinding Amy's vision. Amy was throwing with a mighty force into the tardis control panel, where she slumped onto the clear flooring hearing the doctor do the same.

The doctor rolled onto his side and began trying to de-tangle himself from the tardis support rails when he noticed a pair of black boots that looked very familiar to him. Slowly the doctor glanced down at his feet and saw his boots were identical to the ones he just looked at. He forced himself to see the whole picture. To his disbelief standing In front of the control panel was another doctor and Amy pond. However though either had appeared to age much they were wearing different clothes. The doctor could see that on the double doctor's right wrist was a vortex manipulator. The doctor looked to his left to see his Amy beginning to wake up. He was confused and needed to check on Amy. He was just about to get up when his double spoke:

"Hello I'm the doctor; well I guess you no that doctor don't you? And this is the wonderful Amy pond but again you can see that too."

The doctor's double gave Amy's double a smile and squeezed her hand, while the doctor was trying to get his head round this.

"Were from the future: to help you change it." Amy's double announced


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my last chapter you lot are the best x

Chapter two is here be I want at least 3 new reviews before I post up the next chapter thank you – virtual hugs and cookies for those who review.

p.s. this is un-beta'd as I am still looking for one if you are interested let me no please thanks x

Enjoy x

The doctor sighed. He and Amy were sitting across the table, in the tardis's kitchen, from their future selves. The doctor has always run away from his past, but his future was different. He glanced over at his future self. He was wearing a blue bowtie instead of the red one that the present doctor was currently wearing, but other then that he was the same. The future Amy looked radiant as always, wearing a black leather jacket. The same jacket the doctor brought for his Amy about a week ago. The doctor smiled slightly at the jacket. Future Amy followed his stare and remembering the jackets history, she gave him a warm smile.

"Okay start talking." The doctor said

He looked over at present Amy. She looked like she was lost in thought. He grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it lovingly.

Amy was a bit confused. She had banged her head in the control room and someone; she thought was the doctor helped her up. When she opened her eyes however she saw it was herself that helped her. From the future. Wow she was going to get a headache. The doctor, her doctor had lead them all into the kitchen and made some tea. The same questions ran around in Amy's mind: so if she was still with the doctor in the future, did her feelings for him disappear? Did she marry Rory? She was about to continue her thoughts when she heard the doctor's voice and felt him squeeze her hand.

"Right, well, where to start?" The future doctor started, ruffling his hair.

"In the future we landed on earth in Leadworth, present day….err for us I mean, future for you." Future Amy continued nervously looking around.

The present day Amy felt her stomach lurch. Leadworth? He was taking her home. She knew it; she wanted to cry but held it back.

"I guess that would make sense." She said and suddenly everyone around the table looked at her confused. The future Amy made an 'O' with her mouth as she understood her past's train of thought. She was about to correct her past's mistake when she spoke again.

"We would need to go home eventually, I guess." The present Amy finished looking up at their faces. She knew she couldn't travel with the doctor forever but she also knew she couldn't go back to a normal life either. The present doctor's face looked sad, the future Amy's looked understanding but it was the future doctor who broke the tension with his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Present Amy demanded

"Nothing I just forgot how insecure you were back then, sorry." He replied, straightening up in his seat. The future Amy gave him an elbow to the ribs which he neatly avoided.

"Anyway?" The present doctor pushed before Amy could argue about her "insecurity".

"First off, Amy, I was going home to….tie up my loose ends, I guess you could say. I wasn't leaving." The future Amy corrected her.

"Yeah, I couldn't get rid of her if I tried." The future doctor chuckled dropping an arm round her waist and a lovingly kiss on her cheek.

This stunned both Amy and the doctor, never had either of them behaved like that towards each other, it looked like their future selves were…together. This was a bit too much for Amy but again she held back the tears longingly for the doctor to do that to her. The future doctor saw her expression and quickly withdrew his arm.

"Oh sorry…too soon for you." He smiled weakly at them both.

"So we were in Leadworth and it was raining, I mean flooding the town but there was no atmosphere." The future Amy said quickly trying to change the subject. She looked up at her doctor to explain.

"Yeah the tardis confirmed it, the earth's atmosphere was removed by someone." He sighed before continuing "oh yeah, the tardis concluded she took the atmosphere away on my…err our orders." He said looking at the doctor.

"But why would I, I mean, we take it away? Earth hasn't done anything wrong." The present doctor said, confused.

"Yeah, I no, but we do, and soon. The tardis disappeared because of the lack of atmosphere; she couldn't stabilize and disappeared without us. She is floating in space somewhere. She did send me a present." He said tapping the vortex manipulator on his arm.

"The co-ordinates were already set that how we knew where and when to come." He finished.

"Right okay, so all we need to do is to stake out Leadworth and see what happens if we don't destroy the atmosphere your tardis should return and you two should go back to your own time." The present doctor said looking pleased with his logic.

"Go and set the tardis up. I want to talk to Amy about something." The future Amy said giving her a warm smile as the doctors left the room.

"Okay I will make you a deal you can ask me anything you like and I will give you an honest answer but you need to understand I cant tell you anything that will change the future massively." Future Amy said grasping present Amy's hands.

"How far ahead are you in the future?" Amy asked avoiding the question she really wanted to ask.

"Ummm….about a year or so I think you know life in the tardis doesn't have the same rule as one on earth. Now something tells me that wasn't the question you wanted to ask was it?" The future Amy inquired.

"No…so are you and the doctor…?" Amy said, she needed to know, the answer could change her life.

"Oh Amy, something tells me you already know the answer don't you? Yes we are together for about six months now, oh and by the way don't throw out the police uniform." She added giving Amy a smirk.

"Why?" she asked feeling happy about her future together with the doctor, in love.

"You'll find out." The future Amy winked.

The present doctor was fiddling with the buttons on the tardis console while the future doctor watched him.

"Amy's a keeper, you know?" The future doctor said bluntly.

"What…Yes I know that, she has healed me in so many ways." The present doctor sighed, eyes full of love.

"You love her don't you?" the present doctor asked.

"Yes I do with all my hearts. So do you." The future doctor replied "You're too scared to tell her because you don't want to lose her."

"Yes I don't know what I would do if I lost her, she is everything to me." The present doctor said. It was the first time he said it out loud. "But I don't think she feels the same" he sighed.

"That's rubbish. I am living proof that she does love you and so is she. Listen doctor, you have still got some of your darkest days to come. Days when they only reason you get through them and fight is because of her. Tell her." The future doctor concluded.

Only a short time later did the tardis touch down in Leadworth and the two Amy's appear. Outside Leadworth looked as dull as ever. The present day Amy began to shiver. Her doctor put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Amy didn't know where that came from but she could get use to it and she wrapped both her arms round him. The future pair stood a little back to not spoil their past's moments.

All of this was seen by the one person who saw green and wanted revenge but he would have to time it just right.

"I need to go and stabilize the tardis and check on them." The doctor said pointing behind him. "You going to be okay?" he asked Amy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly, the doctor kissed her forehead before stepping into the tardis with the other two travellers. This left Amy alone which was good because she needed to think. Suddenly she felt a hand round her mouth and a needle at her neck. Amy slumped into his arms and he carried her back towards the town.

The doctor re-emerged from the tardis with the future him and Amy. He looked around the area but his Amy weren't there.

"Amy? AMY!" The doctor called frantic for her but she was still no where to be found. The future Amy knew what happened straight away. Leadworth. Tying up loose ends.

"No, no, no, no!" she cried and began running towards the town.

Well what's going to happen?

Who's got Amy?

A shout out in the next chapter for the person who guesses right

Remember 3 new reviews before I post the next chapter so please please review

Thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. My reviews are very important to me because they make the story better so many thanks please remember to keep review if you want me to continue. I'm sorry it took so long to update my life has been pretty crazy at the moment. This is only a short chapter but the more reviews the quick I will update again thanks. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

The two doctors caught up with future Amy easily. She wasn't very fast. The present doctor grabbed her shoulder and spun her round.

"Explain. Now!" He said through gritted teeth, he was getting scared. His Amy was alone and possibly in danger. He needed to know what was going on.

"I…I…." Future Amy began but before she could finish her sentence her doubled over in pain, gasping for air. The future doctor was at her side in a second, supporting her and checking she was okay. The present doctor held back the bile in his throat when he saw she was bleeding heavily from a head wound that wasn't there a minute ago. He knew what had happened but he couldn't overreact about it now because this was not his Amy. She already had a doctor. He gave a shiver thinking about what his amazing Amy must be going through.

"I'm linked to her because she is my past" Future Amy said catching her breath, her doctor had removed his tweed jacket and was working on stopping the bleeding. "Whatever happens to her happens to me." She said with tears in her eyes trying not to show pain. The present doctor would normally give a small smile at that. Amy Pond was very stubborn; it was one of the many things he loved about her. Not today however, today his Amelia was hurt and alone and if he had to burn up a thousand suns to find her then he would do just that. He closed his eyes trying to think clearly, the same image of fiery red hair like fire and warm brown eyes invaded his mind.

"Tell me what you know." He said snapping his eyes open and crouching down beside future Amy.

"I'm sure it Rory. He must have her. I told you two earlier I was going home in my time to tie up lose ends. I when home to tell Rory I couldn't be with him anymore because I loved the doctor. He was angry and upset. He said he always knew he wasn't good enough. Which wasn't true…" she broke off crying and screaming again. She lifted up her shirt so her hip was visible. Along it was a massive bruise just beginning to form.

"Rory." The present doctor said cold and harshly. He didn't think Rory would hurt Amy but he guessed he was wrong. He was hurting the doctor's Amy right now because he couldn't stand to see Amy happy with someone else. With him. The doctor's hearts skipped a beat. In the future Amy was planning to leave Rory for him. It was something he always dreamed about ever since he found out he loved her more then he should. But first he needed to save her.

"Right I'm getting Amy Pond back then if Rory is still around I'll kill him and that's a promise! Right guys I need you to come with me. I can monitor Amy at the same time that way too." He said and began running towards the village with the future pair in tow.

Amy saw the blood seeping through the cotton on her shirt. She was in Rory's flat. She would never admit it aloud but she was scared. Scared of Rory, of her chances with amount of blood she was losing. All Amy wanted right now was to be in the doctor's safe arms, to hear his voice and the scratchy material of his tweed jacket against her cheek.

"You don't get it do you Amy? I loved you; I was always there for you when he wasn't. I've given you everything Amy and this is he thanks I get!" Rory shouted at the top of his lungs. He had a gun in his hand and his eyes were distance black in colour. Amy had no idea where he got the gun from and she didn't have time to think it through before Rory's trainer kicked her in the stomach. She could taste the blood in her mouth and her eyes began to slacken.

"Rory I…I don't…" Amy began. She knew what Rory saw and why he reacted this way but he saw the future Amy with her version of the doctor. She couldn't Rory that. She already tried and he didn't believe her.

"Don't lie Amy I saw you two wit your arm round each other. You made me sick!" he roared pointing the gun at her stomach.

"Don't you see Amy if I can't have you, neither can he!" Rory replied full of rage. Amy knew what would happen next although she knew thought Rory could do something like that. She closed her eyes and thought of the doctor. She tried again.

"Rory, please…" Amy sobbed. Before she could even gather breath she heard the gun click and a shot fire out. Pain; for a spilt second that all you could feel then everything when black.

"Amy? Amy! What is it? What wrong?" The future doctor asked urgently laying her a nearby bench in the village. The present doctor just stood there. He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breath. He just froze. The future doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and set to work. There was a large amount of blood coming form her stomach. The doctor knew his Amy was going through the same thing. That thought nearly broke him apart because there was nobody there to help his Amy she was all alone. The future doctor looked him straight in the face with tears in his eyes and confirmed the doctor's worst fears in just two words:

"Amy's dead."

**DUN DUN DUN! So what happens next? Will this really be the end of the doctor and Amy? If you want be to continue I need reviews please I would like a least 5 before I update again thank you x**

**p.s. well done if you guessed it was Rory that had her, I know it was obvious but it tied the story together.**

**Rhirhi73 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews, they cheered me up so much I decide I couldn't wait until Friday before I updated this chapter so I am doing it now instead!**

**Thank you because without your review I wouldn't keep writing so many thanks.**

**This next chapter has angst in it – I was not expecting it to when I first started writing the story but I thought I should warn you now, by the way I am really sorry I killed Amy but it will all make sense soon!**

**P.S The writing in bold italics is thoughts in case you didn't understand lol**

**Enjoy!**

The present doctor's hearts stopped. Amy couldn't be…there was no way she was… He forced down the bile in his throat. He felt a massive strain on his hearts like he couldn't function with Amy. He never even got to tell her how he felt and now it was too late.

"NO! No, no, no, NO! She can't be!" he roared. How could Rory do this to her! To beautiful Amelia Pond. The doctor could think of several dark and twisted things he would like to do to Rory, but he knew that Rory would be long gone now. None of these things were legal on earth or half the other planets in the galaxy. These were things his past regenerations would even think of but his past regenerations did not no Amy Pond. The way he was feeling right now he could rip the earth apart all because Amy Pond was gone.

It suddenly all made sense he **had** told the tardis to take the atmosphere away. Out of his rage over Amy. _**Well I'd better not disappoint the course of things then. **_He silently communicated with the tardis to do as he asked. He didn't want to stay here, out of the corner of his eye, the doctor could see future Amy lying there, lifeless, never going to open those large brown eyes again. _**HUMANS! The stupid ages, sometimes I don't know why I save them all the time. Especially now one has killed the women I love! **_He knew what to do now even if he wasn't thinking clearly. Amy was dead and now he was going to kill the earth in revenge. He didn't care who got hurt because right now he was dangerous, dangerous to himself, to every living thing and planet in the solar system and a dangerous doctor is never good.

Amy blinked her eyes furiously. She looked down at her body. All her wounds were gone. She didn't know what happened. She was in the tardis; she could smell the familiar mix of cinnamon and metal in the air, the same smell that surrounding the doctor. However there were no lights lighting up the main control panel and no colour to the walls or anything inside them everything was black and white. Future Amy next to her smiling kindly.

"What's going on?" Amy said to her future self a bit disorientated.

"You're dead." She replied laughing without humour.

"What? No I'm not I am right here." Present Amy said tapping her arm with her opposite hand to prove she wasn't see through.

"And besides we are on the tardis!" She finished completely sure that future Amy was having her on.

"Amy, listen to me, if you ever needed to trust me the time is now. Please listen. You **are** dead. Rory killed you, I'm sorry I'm the future you so when you died my life with the future doctor got erased from time. Your only here in the tardis is because you in a limbo I guess you could call it. It's the tardis's way of protecting you before you really die, and I mean properly there's no way back." Future Amy finished looking around the tardis with sheer devotion because of she it did for her.

"Okay then…Say I believe your story why would the tardis do that for me, because I know for a fact she has never done it for anyone else before…the doctor told me all about his past companions." Present Amy said crossing her arms over her chest and getting up to walk around.

"Your right the tardis has never done this to any other companion before. She likes you better because you saved the doctor from himself and helped him find himself again. She can see what you mean to him." Future Amy said

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you and you love him. You should really tell each other you know. It makes life easier for both of you when you don't have to hide your feelings."

For present Amy it was all starting to make sense. It was sinking in as she remembered her last moments, her last thoughts, and her last breath. She began to cry.

"Well now I will never get the chance to tell him because I'm DEAD!" she roared the last word.

"I know and Amy I am sorry but this wasn't meant to happen. In my time Rory understood because I didn't tell him I loved the doctor, I just told me I wasn't ready. I'm so sorry." Future Amy said avoiding present Amy eyes.

"Well then, why did it happen? I can't die, you're my future." Present Amy said breaking down in more tears. Future Amy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy time can be re-written. A life with the doctor is never certain you no that better than anyone." Future Amy replied remembering her time with her doctor in the future and all the places they went.

"Then…why?" Present Amy started only to remember that she would probably never see her doctor again. Never hear his double hearts beat when she hugged him. Never hear his laughter because of her stubbornness again.

"I told you the tardis is protecting you, keeping you from ...moving on I guess because she wants to offer you a choice."

Present Amy was suddenly very curious about this choice. "What kind of choice?"

"You were never meant to die today Amy. You have so much more life left. There is so much more you have to do. The tardis can see of this. All that was, all the will be and what must not. The doctor needs you right now because in this very second he is planning to do anything to get you back Amy, he isn't thinking straight, he's vulnerable. Every time the doctor regenerates the tardis stores and collects the energy he doesn't need to use. If you choose to return to the doctor the tardis transmit that energy into you. It can heal your body however it would also make you into a female time lord Amy and that's a serious thing. You would not be able to age or move forward you would be stuck as you are, maybe forever and once its done you can't change you mind." Future Amy said

Present Amy was frozen she could be with the doctor forever, to love him, to explore with him so that he would never be alone again.

"What's the catch?" She asked sceptically.

"There is no catch as such only well you can't see your family again because you wouldn't age. You would no longer belong in your time. I get it if it too much to ask of you, I do understand. If you don't choose this option then you would return home, to earth however you would not be able to see the doctor again." Future Amy sighed.

"I can't… What if the doctor leaves him again like he did before? My family were always there for me and now they don't even know where I am."

"I know and I'm sorry but Amy you need to make a choice. Now!" Future Amy demanded.

What should she do? The doctor could leave her again then she would have no where to go. She was just one in a long line of companions, why would she be anything special? He would get bored of her eventually. Her family were always there for her, they helped her get through the doctor's first disappearance and she loved them but she also loved the doctor.

"I've decided."

**Thanks for reading I have the next chapter already ****written but you know the drill**

**5 reviews before I update the again please because without your reviews I would not be able to continue my story so please review!**

**Thanks **

**Rhirhi73 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thanks for all the reviews they had my week so I have been writing like mad for you guys and I am sorry to say that there is only 2 more chapters left of this story **** but because all of you the review are fantastic I have decided to update both of these last chapters today so enjoy! **

Chapter 5:

The doctor stood on the hill he and his companions arrived on in the pouring rain. His bow tie hung limp round his neck and his eyes were red from crying. The tardis hummed in disapproval behind him but the doctor didn't care anymore. Amy. His Amy was dead but he couldn't feel anything for her or for anything. He couldn't feel the pain, the anger. He was numb all over like it hadn't sunk in yet. The doctor always knew he would lose Amy but he never thought it would be like this. His hair was wet and sticking to his face. His tweed jacket and all of his other clothes were also soaked and clung to his skin. He was about to ask his future self something when he realised that his future self was gone because the doctor changed the future therefore he had to return to his own time. Normally the doctor would care about this but there was nothing left inside him to care about anything right now. As another tear slid down his cheek more rain and lightening hit the town below.

Amy stood in front of the doors inside the black and white tardis. Future Amy had explained to her they had to wait for the tardis to prepare. Amy hoped she was making the right choice. She loved her family but she loved her doctor more. She heard the tardis hum as a sign to say she was ready.

"You sure about this? There's no going back once you're a timelord." Future Amy said walking up to the console.

"Yes I am. I can't go home. Not after what's happened and everything I've seen. Just do it!" Amy said a smile playing across her lips. She was going to see the doctor again!

Future Amy hit a big purple button that Amy was sure wasn't on the tardis's console normally. Bright yellow gas glowed round Amy seeping into her skin. Amy could feel warmth course through her body and a slight pain in the right side of her chest where her second heart grew. The light dulled as the process finished.

"Amy. The timelord!" Future Amy laughed

"Wow. I feel weird and stronger. This will take some getting use to." Amy said watching the last of the glow leave her hands. She was a timelord! She could be with the doctor forever and it was just perfect.

The doctor didn't hear the tardis door open behind him. He didn't really care until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice, he had been praying to heard again all day, speak.

"Gotcha!" Her beautiful voice whispered in his ear.

The doctor got his feeling back as soon as she spoke; it was racing through his body like a fire. He felt the pain and the anger and the love for her. He spun round on the spot to see his amazing Amy Pond starring up at him, a smile on her face. He wrapped his arms round her waist and felt her wrap hers round his neck. The doctor pulled Amy close to him and lifted her off the ground in their hug. She was alive and with him again.

"Oh Amy! I thought I lost you!" He cried setting her down

"I know me too. We need to talk doctor. It's important. First I need to give you something." Amy said looking up at him again. The doctor's face looked confused. Amy grabbed his neck to pull him down to her level and mashed her lips with his. Amy thought the doctor would pull away but was presently surprised when she felt him put his hands on her waist and deepen the kiss.

The doctor pulled away from the kiss sooner than both he and Amy would have liked but they did need to talk.

"Amy how are you here? You're dead!" The doctor said still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"I know. I told you we need to talk but can we go inside please because it is freezing out here." Amy said shivering. She walked into the tardis to get some dry clothes. Mentally thanking the tardis for saving her as she went.

The doctor was about to follow when he remembered what was about to do to earth. He quickly told the tardis to restore the atmosphere and headed inside for clean clothes.

**So this talk will be interesting lol but they're back together again. Remember please review because without them I don't think I will be able to write another story for these two again. The next chapter is up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter is here! Wow I have enjoyed writing this story so much and was thinking about writing a sequel about there new life together and Amy being a timelord and how the doctor handles everything. Review and let me know what you think if I get enough reviews I will start writing the sequel as soon as I can!**

Chapter 6:

Once both Amy and the doctor were in dry clothes they sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Okay doctor you know I was dead, but the tardis saved me and kept me from moving on. I am not crazy this actually happened! It's really hard to explain." Amy said getting annoyed because the doctor kept staring at her all the time like she needed help.

"I know what you mean Amy and I believe you, it's just very rare that all but please go on." The doctor said holding hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Right so the tardis gave me a choice and short version I chose to come back to you." Amy said smiling at the doctor. She didn't want to tell me what her choice was because she knew he wouldn't approve.

"Amy I know the tardis. There is a catch, there always is. Amy, how many times do I have to say I am not worth it, I am not human." The doctor didn't want to see Amy suffer because of him. He just got her back. He did wish he was human sometimes so they could be together properly.

"Well I say you are worth it so shut up. Pass me that stethoscope will you. I want to show you something." Amy said knowing the doctor always carried it with him. After he finished rummaging in his pockets for it, the doctor handed Amy his stethoscope. Amy quickly walked round the table and sat down in the seat next to the doctor. She told him to put the stethoscope in his ears, which he did. Amy carefully pressed the other side of the stethoscope the left side of her chest long enough for the doctor to hear her heart beat then moved it over to her right side. Amy saw the doctor's eyes widen when he heard her second heartbeat. The doctor quickly took the stethoscope form her and slipped in back inside his pocket.

"See doctor, your not human but that's okay because neither am i." Amy said smiling sweetly.

"Amy, you're a….a" He stuttered

"A timelord, yes that was the catch." Amy said getting worried about the doctor.

"Yeah and your okay with this? Never getting old, never being able to see your family again?" The doctor asked confused on why Amy would make this choice.

"Yes I am actually because I…I love you doctor and now I can stay with you forever." The doctor nearly faintly. Amy Pond said she loved him. Then he remembered he should say something back and he knew what he wanted to say.

"I love you too Amy Pond. I always have and I always will."

The doctor leaned over to kiss Amy again. Amy smiled as she kissed him back.

The girl with the fairytale name finally had her happily ever after

Or did she?

**FINISHED! I was crying writing the last couple of lines lol shows how weird I am so now you lovely lot please review I want to know what you think about my story pretty please it doesn't take long….**

**Please let me know if you think I should write a sequel and if you have any ideas on it lol thanks for sticking with this story you guys rock! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS THE LONG LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS UP! ITS CALLED ALL OF TIME AND SPACE THANKS FOR YOU PATIENCE! UPDATES WILL BE REGULAR I PROMISE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**THANKS RHIRHI73**


End file.
